The Speech
The Speech as referred to in popular culture, also known as Universally Exposed, is a speech written and said by Alex12345a in an empty, dark room with only him, a Lotus Flower and one reporter. In the speech, he explains how the BoF and BoE are preventing them from freedom and how he is confused about it, along with his jealousy of such high positions in the universe. The event Prologue A reporter from the FancyPants newspaper, with a Sherlock Holmes-esque brown hat and a shallow green jacket, entered a large dark room with a fluorescent lightbulb that flickered every few minutes. Anxious, he sat down on the cold wooden chair. There was absolute silence in the room. "Good-day, sir," a voice called out. The reporter looked around. "Over here, sir." the voice called out once again, in a much softer tone. The reporter turned to where the voice was coming from. Alex appeared, and sat down. He seemed serious and stern, although his voice was gentle and sweet. He asked if he could began speaking. The reporter allowed him to do so. One. All things as said below the line up to the end of the section, with the exclusion of italics, are as said by Alex. ---- One. Universal power. I am very unpleased. With the way the Bureau of Fiction does things. For the Bureau of Fiction does not only control our freedom, it is only a stance of power and events. Why could thee not translate as to what we do? As for how the world takes its course? For, the Bureau is my biggest hatred of all shall I expose it in this long speech. Thou the Bureau of Fiction is not only a corrupt place. Thou shall the Bureau of Fiction endorses in acts that are astounding. Thou shall I expose first? The reporter could not clearly understand what Alex was saying, nevertheless, he wrote it down. One point one, the mythical Benny. Ah, my most hatred enemy. Director Benny de Blah, or as I say, Director Benny von Injoface. A distant relative of Mabel who proclaims himself as the 'yellow Mabel'. He controls our speech and has the power to approve and disapprove. He is corrupt, fat and even more fat. Kidnapping him is one of my many big dreams, and it shall be. For whom do we hate? One point two, Mayor McFlapp The mayor of Ternville, to everyone's eyes, is a mayor. But secretly he is the narrator of the Bureau of Fiction, processing and narrating this whole universe, with all of what Benny wrote would he process and configure. He's a bally old tern, I say, but because he's in the BoF, and that the hatred of Benny and him has oh-so grown, and that he is also an enemy, I would love to put him right next to Benny if I do kidnap them. One point three point one, DJ X and Illustrator Keith.' Fair enough. Thanks to them do things come out nice. They process sound and sight respectively. I don't hate them at all. But still, I would love to kidnap them. One point three point two, Billybob. Kidnapped too. 'One point four, conclusion. As you could see, the five masters of the universe captured would be a milestone. Result See also * Link External links * External link Category:Events Category:Stuff that breaks the 4th wall Category:Victims of Director Benny Category:Conspiracy Theories